thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kootra/Trivia
YouTube *He is considered as the leader/boss of the Creatures, as well as naming and founding the group. *The joke about Kootra's smell began in this video of Nova's. *As of August 3, 2013, Kootra's YouTube channel is the 94th most subscribed Gaming channel. He is the last Creature in Gaming's Top 100. *The name "Kootra" was created when Jordan tried to think of a name that sounded like something from Star Wars. *He uses an M-Audio Producer USB Microphone. *He has helped with the filming of popular Machinima series Sanity Not Included, hosted by Dexter Manning and Immortal (formerly Lyle). *His most popular video is MW2 Insane Tactical Knife Throwing. *He is the fifth Creature overall to have reached one million subscribers which he attained on February 12, 2016. Miscellaneous *Sometimes the other Creatures, mostly James, tend to call him what sounds like "Whoredan" or "Hoardan," although James has stated that he is saying Jordan with a Spanish infliction on the J as many fans thought they were calling him a whore. *On November 5, 2011, Kootra married Monica. **Kootra thought The Creatures wouldn't go to his wedding because he did not know them as well back then, so he didn't invite them. **He announced the divorce to the fans on a Reddit post on January 5th, 2015. *Kootra is the only Creature that never intentionally swears. **He has accidentally said "shit" in an episode of his Black Ops 2 Zombies playthrough. He meant to say "shot." He also accidentally said shit in a game of Rock of Ages with Ze. **In the Die Hard movie trip he got the turn to yell out of the window, where he then swore. but it was censored due to unknown reasons, This is most likely a joke and Kootra did not actually swear. **He accidentally said "whore" in Minecraft: Asgard Adventures Ep. 67. **He used to say "faggot" a lot when his channel was in the early times. **He eventually said "fuck" during the 2015 LiveScream. **He almost said "Son of a Bitch" on His Assasin's Creed Syndicate Let's Play (Part 19 @ 1:10). *Kootra is obsessive of game structures, such as static meshes and lens flares. He is also a fan of the Unreal Engine. *Kootra tends to take offense when others say that he used to be a caddy, not a greenskeeper. *Kootra is an avid St. Louis Cardinals fans and during Creature Talk and his videos the topic is brought up to the annoyance of his peers. Hence he always wears his Cards hat. *Kootra pronounces words differently sometimes, e.g. "zambie" instead of "zombie", "snipper" instead of "sniper", or "spoos" instead of "spies". He also jokingly pronounces other Creatures names different on ocasion, usually on Creature Talk (Example "Ze Royal Vicking/Vickving", instead of Viking). *All of his cats' names are named after characters from Mass Effect. *He has lived in Montana, Scotland, Minnesota, Massachusetts and Colorado. *Due to his strong resemblance to Tom Cruise, Dan calls him "Tom Koots". *He strongly dislikes Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. *James's impersonation of him is just pinching his nose and saying "What the Brown?" *Has tried on Danz's coveted Batman mask before. *Kootra has an alter-ego as "Barbecue Duke" in the show The Dukes of Hazzard: Reloaded. His character is brother to Danz's "Rusty Duke", and they drive around Hazzard City (actually Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto IV) in their car, the "Colonel Sanders." *A fan sent the Creatures a can of Liquid Ass which they called "Kootra Juice." *In a fan stream while playing L4D2, Kootra stated he was going to have another smoke (he was joking). *Ze decided to make a meme named "Scumbag Kootra" which shows funny quotes of him http://memegenerator.net/Scumbag-Kootra-Newest/images/popular/ *Kootra has said on a Creature Talk that werewolves creep him out, even the Minecraft ones. He also says this in the first episode of his playthrough of Sang-Froid: Tales of Werewolves. *Kootra is an avid archer. *He is the second youngest Creature, followed by Ze as well as the youngest in Colorado. *He did not know the difference between a row and column until Nonsensical Chivalry: Medieval Warfare w/Nova & Kootra Ep.22. *Kootra likes the singer P!nk (Adventures in Asgard w/ Nova & Kootra - Ep. 35 "Water fall Building now" (Minecraft)). *He stated that he has a brother during his Q&A video. He also has a sister. *It was revealed in the Riddick Creature Movie Trip that Jordan and Aleks were at Fenway Park in Boston a few days apart for the filming of the film Fever Pitch. *On 8/27/2014, Kootra was "swatted" during a livestream of Counter Strike: Global Offensive and was taken into custody, but was quickly released shortly after. *Kootra never graduated high school. *His current Steam username is Geralt of Meowia. Category:Trivia Pages Category:Kootra Category:List